


Fight It

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Consent Play, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to have to hurt you," he says, and Rodney hears the unspoken <i>but I will</i> at the end of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight It

"Hmm?" he says when the door to his quarters opens, not looking away from his computer.

He hears the door shut, but before he can turn his arm is suddenly twisted up behind him.

"Don't say a word," his assailant says.

"C-colonel?" Rodney asks, his voice quiet and scared.

"I said shut the fuck up," John spits, and Rodney feels cold metal around his wrist, hears the cuff clink shut. "I don't want to have to hurt you," he says, and Rodney hears the unspoken _but I will_ at the end of the sentence. Rodney doesn't point out that John is already hurting him, pressing him hard into the edge of his desk.

He's still too shocked to protest as John grabs his free arm, pulling it back and cuffing his wrists together.

"You've been fucking teasing me since we started this fucking mission, and I'm ending it right now," he says, holding him down. Rodney wants to protest, wants to know what in the hell John means by that, whether he's about to beat the hell out of Rodney or- or something else; but he's too shocked to put two words together.

"So here's what's gonna happen," John tells him. "Either you can get down on your knees and suck me off, or I can fuck your ass," he leans closer, his breath hot and harsh in Rodney's ear, "but I _am_ going to have you, so you'd better just get used to the idea. Hurry up and decide."

"What if I refuse?" Rodney snarls, struggling in John's grip.

"To pick?" He laughs. "Then I'll just start with your ass and work my way up."

He can't figure out what to do for what feels like an eternity, working out escape plans and contingencies and eventually coming down to the cold fact that he has no idea what to do. "Mouth," Rodney mutters into his keyboard finally- at least it might give him a chance to get away.

John doesn't let him get away with it. "What's that?"

"I'll-" he swallows hard. "With my mouth. Not- not the other way."

"The whole thing," he insists, pressing Rodney harder into the desk. "Ask me for it."

Rodney snaps, snorting in anger. "Can I please be forced to suck your dick against my will to save me the humiliation and possible injury of getting fucked? Please, Colonel Sheppard, _sir_?"

"Was that so hard?" John lets up on him. "Get on your knees."

Rodney quickly realizes that there's just no graceful way he can get out of a rolling chair with his hands behind his back; he manages to slide off the chair and down the side of the desk, hitting his knees harder than he intends, and he sort of shuffles around until he's looking up at John.

Except for the bulge in the front of his pants, John looks perfectly normal, smiling at him like they're best friends, like he's not about to shove his cock down Rodney's throat.

John sits down, sprawling in the chair, and waits for Rodney to position himself between his legs. He makes a show of zipping down his fly, tugging down his pants just enough to get his long, thick cock free- he's not wearing any underwear. He's already fully hard; Rodney tries not to watch as he gives himself a few long, slow strokes, but he can't help it.

"Come and get it," John says, and Rodney glares at him, blushing furiously. He manages to lean forward without losing his balance and close his lips reluctantly around John's cock, just sort of letting it rest in his mouth. He expects John to grab him, force him to suck, but John leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

"C'mon, McKay," John says, smirking at him. "We both know how much you want it." His voice is far more amused than annoyed. "You can act like you're not dying for it if that makes you feel better, but I'm not leaving until you get me off. Just blow me and I'll let you go."

Rodney pulls back, hating himself for even considering making a bargain. "Promise me."

"I promise," John says sincerely. "Now start sucking."

Rodney takes his cock into his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down on it quickly, sucking hard and working his tongue, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Just like that," John moans. "Shit, I always knew you were a great cocksucker." Rodney slows down out of sheer spite, not wanting to give John the satisfaction. "Wanted to shut you up like this so many times," he says, his fingers tracing through Rodney's hair. "Push you to your knees- right where a whore belongs."

John is moving his hips a little, thrusting shallowly, so Rodney speeds up, sucking harder. If he can just make John come, this will all be over with, and he can hate himself in private.

But just as he thinks he's about to get there, John pushes his head away. He closes his eyes and lets his mouth hang open, waiting for it.

"Fuck, you look gorgeous like that," John breathes.

"What are you waiting on?" Rodney asks. "Come on me and let's get this over with."

He opens his eyes as John yanks on his arm, hard. He's standing up, his cock still hanging out, and pulls Rodney roughly to his feet.

"You promised," Rodney protests, trying to sound defiant and not just betrayed.

John laughs at him. "By now, I'd think you'd be able to tell when I was lying."

"Let me go," he begs, trying to twist his arm away.

"God, you're such a fucking tease," John says, moving Rodney's laptop out of the way with his free hand before he shoves Rodney face down onto the desk. He yanks Rodney's pants and boxers down over his hips, not bothering with the zipper, pulling them off over Rodney's bare feet and kicking them away.

It doesn't feel bad, actually, when John slides two slippery fingers into him, but Rodney squirms and writhes like it's torture. "You're hurting me."

"You think I'm going to stop out of concern for your poor virgin ass?" John asks, with a snort of derision. "As much as you love cock, I oughta be worried about whether there's even any tread left on the tires."

"You don't have to do this," he says. "Let me go, and I won't tell anyone."

John laughs again. "The whole fucking city knows how much you want me, so why don't you just spread your legs like a good slut and take it?"

Rodney keeps protesting and swearing at him, until John shoves something soft- a wadded up handkerchief?- into his mouth.

"That's better," he sighs, kicking Rodney's legs open. "Kind of a shame- I wanted to hear you screaming when I make you come." He lines himself up, rubbing the head of his cock against Rodney's ass. "I guess there's always next time."

Rodney freezes at his words, and John chuckles. "Don't act like you can't wait for me to take you every goddamned day," he says, and Rodney forces himself to relax as he pushes himself inside.

"Gonna fuck your tight ass until you can't do anything but lay there and take it," he swears, pulling all the way out and thrusting all the way back in, his fingers digging into the skin of Rodney's hips. Rodney can't get any purchase against the desk, can't support himself at all, can only slide back and forth as John fucks him.

"I'm going to throw you right over the conference room table, fuck you while the whole fucking planet watches," he says, low and harsh, snapping his hips hard into Rodney's. "Everybody look at my pretty little cockhungry whore," John whispers, biting his earlobe, "but don't touch him, because he's fucking _mine._"

Rodney jerks his hips back and comes so hard he feels like he's going to die.

"Fuck- Rodney-" John pants, giving one more good thrust before following him, collapsing against Rodney's back.

Rodney has no idea how long they stay like that- long enough for John's weight to stop feeling comforting and start feeling uncomfortable. He squirms a little to get John's attention.

"Sorry," he says, pulling away. John gets the handcuffs off, fussing over the state of Rodney's wrists. He gets them both into the bed, letting Rodney lay down before curling up next to him.

Rodney starts to say something; he gets as far as "Mmph" before getting a strange expression on his face. He opens his mouth wide, pulling out the gag and tossing it to the floor before speaking. "Please, please tell me you saved my file when you moved my computer."

"Of course I did," John replies, rolling his eyes. "Is that what you were thinking about the whole time?"

"Oh, _hell_ no," he affirms. They lie there in a comfortable sort of silence for a long while.

"'Any tread on the tires'?" Rodney says finally, snorting. "Honestly, where do you get this stuff? Penthouse?"

"I was running out of material," John complains. "Do you know how hard it is to get the drop on you? I've been carrying handcuffs and lube around for a whole week- I kept blushing every time I put my hands in my pockets."

"What do you want me to do, start taking appointments?" He mimes writing in the air. "1300 to 1445- Puddlejumper repairs. 1500-1645- Raped by Sheppard."

John shudders. "It creeps me out when you call it that."

"Excuse me. Surprise sex with Sheppard."

"That's better."

"Are you okay?" Rodney asks him, his voice serious.

John makes a face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

It's Rodney's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, because Colonel Hold-Me-While-I-Fall-Asleep-"

"A guy wants to cuddle _one time_-"

"-knows so much about kinky sex."

"I-" John starts to say, but he trails off. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Next time we'll do something you like," Rodney assures him.

John grins. "Does that mean I can be Batman?"

"Do I look like a Robin to you?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Catwoman."

"I can't tell if I'm horrified or a little turned on."

"See? Everybody wins."


End file.
